In That Moment
by BiaTyla
Summary: In that moment, Clare didn't really care about the past. About the things that had happened between them before. All she could think to care about was the future. (My first fic! I know it's short, the next chapter should be much longer. )


This is set about two months after Ray of Light. Some things will be a little different to fit my story, but not much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi

* * *

"I know I made some mistakes…I would really like to apologize…I mean, I understand—I get if…I can understand if you won't have me back, but I would at least like to stay friends," he said, rambling like a fool, barely capable of stringing sentences together. "Oh, what am I saying? That's the most cliché thing to ever say," he muttered to himself, smacking his head. "What do you say, could you forgive me?"

In that moment, Clare swore her heart stopped beating. She wasn't sure if he still felt the same way about her, after requesting a break. She figured that he was done with her for good. There were reasons for her to want to be done with him, too, like his drug use. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to care. "Yes," she whispered, very quietly, before quickly leaning in and placing her lips on his. His quick response to the kiss helped to stop the worry in her head, but did nothing to quell the beating of her heart. As a matter of fact, it caused her heart to beat even faster, as if that were possible.

It wouldn't be a lie to say that Clare had been hoping Eli would take her back. She had just figured that it would have to do with some convincing on her part. Yet, here Eli was, practically asking her to take him back. She was shocked, to say the least. And happy, very happy, if the huge grin on her face was anything to go by.

Pulling back, albeit slightly, Clare rested her forehead on Eli's, her smile beaming at him. "You're a very lucky guy, Eli Goldsworthy," she said, "I'd have made any other guy beg." She laughs before reattaching her mouth to his. She can't even explain how much she'd missed him. It had only been two months, but to her it had felt longer. Sure, she had her friends, but Eli was someone who she could tell things to, who really understood.

This time, Eli pulled back. "Guess I'm just special then," he smirked, winking at her. "How about we go out tonight, to celebrate. I found this really great Chi-," he started, his words being cut off by a pair of lips. Shocked Eli opened his mouth in surprise, and Clare didn't hesitate to slip her tongue in. She knew they were in public and someone could walk by at any minute, but at this point she didn't care.

"Or," he added, "we could just go to my house, watch a few movies." Even though the comment was suggestive, Clare didn't really care. At this point, she figured a public place wouldn't be the best place they could be. Clare wasn't really one for PDA, and at this point she couldn't keep her hands off Eli. Those two months had really worn her down. She had missed him, and his kisses, and touches, and she was ready for something more. If not sex, then maybe just farther than they'd been before.

She honestly couldn't remember when she had felt like this before. "I like that idea," Clare told him, "How about we go now?" School had just gotten out, and she had no where she needed to be. Well, she could think of a place, but he was right in front of her.

"Okay," he responded, "Okay, yeah. Let's go." He couldn't believe that not only had she given him another chance, but didn't even ask to talk. Actually, she did quite the opposite, she was all over him. Clare had never really been one to be physical instead of verbal, but he wasn't complaining. Quite honestly, he couldn't believe his luck. If he was old enough, he'd have bought a lottery ticket. First she took him back, and then she was all over him. He didn't think his day could get any better.

* * *

This is my first fanfic! :) Hope you all like it. I know lots of people don't read fanfics under 1,000 words, but I couldn't quite get there with this first chapter without messing up the next chapter. Reviews would be nice. But don't worry about it, I never review enough myself. I know it's short, but I was really excited to get this posted. I can't wait to continue working on this story.

-G


End file.
